This disclosure relates to a computing device, and more particularly, a computing device and a virtual device control method of the computing device.
In recent years, a virtual device may have been applied to a computing device. The virtual device may be driven using a resource of the computing device. The computing device may drive a plurality of virtual devices which are different from one another. For example, a computing device may drive a first virtual device to drive a first operating system such as the Windows and a second virtual device to drive a second operating system such as the Linux.
In a computing device, a virtual device may be implemented by software. If a software error arises, however, the virtual device may experience a failure. In this case, data generated and managed by the virtual device may be lost. Also, the virtual device may have a slow operating speed in comparison with the computing device to drive the virtual device. Thus, a method capable of driving a virtual device with improved reliability and operating speed is desirable.